1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a drawing control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known drawing apparatuses for nail print which print nail designs on nails. Such drawing apparatuses are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534083, for example. By using such apparatuses, nail designs can be enjoyed casually without visiting nail salons and such like.
As such drawing apparatuses, there have been known ink-jet type apparatuses which make ink be in the form of micro droplets and spray the ink droplets from print heads. On the other hand, it has been considered to adopt plot type apparatuses, as such drawing apparatuses, which include writing tools (pens) that perform drawing by making pen tips directly contact nail surfaces.
In a case where a plot type drawing apparatus is used, it is possible to use ink which has been difficult to use in the ink jet system, such as ink including pigment (color material) with a relatively large particle diameter and lame, ink with high viscosity, and such like. Thus, it is possible to achieve nail prints with finishes closer to nail arts provided at nail salons or the like.
However, nails which are printing targets for the nail print drawing apparatuses have curved shapes in which the central portions in the width direction are high and relatively flat and the portions closer to the both ends in the width direction are lower and inclined more.
Thus, in a case where the writing tool (pen) has a felt-like pen tip, a side of the pen tip sometimes contacts the nail at a largely inclined end portion in the width direction of the nail, and thus, the drawing line becomes thicker. In a case where the writing tool has a pen tip which is a ballpoint pen type, the ball part of the pen tip sometimes cannot contact the nail surface sufficiently at a largely inclined end portion in the width direction of the nail, and thus, the line blurs or becomes broken, and the drawing cannot be performed successfully. Thus, designers need to create designs in consideration of the difference between the central portion and the both end portions in the width direction of a nail, which has been troublesome work.